Alejandro and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Tyler . Overview Tyler is one of many people Alejandro immediately targets as both a potential alliance member and a means of furthering himself in the game. He holds little to no respect for Tyler as a human, disdained by his poor physical coordination, stupidity, and lack of any helpful skills whatsoever. Regardless, Alejandro elects to keep him around until he outlives his usefulness. Other than flirting with his girlfriend, Tyler harbors no obvious negative views towards the latter, and obeys his every instruction even against his better judgement. To date he is one of few characters to not have developed hatred for Alejandro, and even supports him over Cody and Heather to win Total Drama World Tour. He is also chosen by Alejandro to help him in the finale. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 When the cast first exits from the bus, Tyler and Bridgette trip over Ezekiel, who was knocked to the ground moments earlier by an excited Izzy. Alejandro helps all four of them to their feet, Tyler mistaking this gesture as one of affection. He pulls back and proclaims that he likes girls. When the contestants are being shown the first class cabin, Tyler notes Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro as they chat flirtatiously. He declares to DJ that Lindsay is supposed to be acting that way towards him. To get her attention, he does a handspring which concludes with him falling on his face. Alejandro looks at him unsympathetically, making no attempt to help him up a second time. During the formation of what will become Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Alejandro strains to appear delighted to have Tyler, Noah, and Owen on his team. In theconfessional, he unleashes a string of Spanish profanity, calling the three of them incompetent. Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 After Tyler takes offense to Chris' comment, believing the host called him "goat face," Alejandro clarifies to him that Chris was referring to the goat. A while later, Tyler is inspired by Alejandro's pep speech, and follows his directions to get the entire team onto their goat. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Tyler compliments Alejandro's idea for their assigned commercial promoting Chef's new candy and agrees to go along with it. He and Alejandro then join in the team's group high-five, however he misses and stumbles over. Broadway, Baby! During the challenge, requiring Tyler to bring the giant apple in the water to his awaiting teammates, Alejandro notes how he is struggling and advises him to use his head. Tyler takes this suggestion a bit to literally and starts headbutting it to the edge, eventually knocking himself out. Slap Slap Revolution While making their sausage, Alejandro instructs Tyler to spin the meat grinder while he packs the meat. The Am-AH-Zon Race After Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot arrives at the zip-line, Tyler tries to ask Chris where the T-bar is, but has trouble remembering what it's called. After several failed attempts at getting the name right, Alejandro cuts in stating they don't need one. He improvises by using his belt as a substitute, prompting the other members, including Tyler, to follow his lead. Later, Alejandro comes across the abandoned Owen after being forced to back and search for him. He pins the blame on Tyler and the others for intentionally leaving Owen behind, in order to gain his trust. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Alejandro and Noah laugh at Tyler's expense in reaction to the ridiculous hairstyle and outfit Lindsay gave him. Newf Kids on the Rock When Tyler has trouble kissing the fish during the final part of the challenge, Alejandro tells him to imagine it is Lindsay. Tyler does just this and passionately kisses the fish, giving his team the win. Alejandro and the rest of the team then cheer for Tyler. Jamaica Me Sweat Alejandro states in the confessional he doesn't need Tyler for his brains, essentially calling him stupid. He also adds that he isn't sure what he needs Tyler for yet, but would figure it out in due time. During the first challenge, after Tyler finishes his turn Alejandro and Noah raise their hands to be tagged, however Tyler passes them wanting to take another turn. When Heather steals the gold chains back from Alejandro as revenge for throwing off her dive, Alejandro calmly accepts that he "deserved that." This earns him angry glares from Tyler and Noah, with Noah adding, "We didn't." Tyler is shocked when Alejandro reveals that he drew the Egyptian symbol onIrene, and that DJ is still cursed. Once it's Alejandro and Tyler's turn to long board, the latter asks if he should trust his own instincts. Due to Alejandro wishing to sabotage DJ's chances at winning, he tells Tyler to put his headband over his eyes, under the guise that Tyler was to trust his instincts instead. He happily complies and they cruise through the course, with Alejandro successfully rigging the track without Tyler's knowledge. WeDidn't-1.PNG|Tyler and Noah angrily glare at Alejandro DJ's_Still_Cursed.jpg|Alejandro accidentally reveals to Tyler that he painted the symbol on Irene Tylerheadbanddown.png|Tyler pulls his headband down, as per Alejandro's instructions I See London... Alejandro orchestrates Noah's elimination after finding out he knows of his true nature. He enlists the help of Tyler and the newly returned Duncan to vote him off. Greece's Peices Owen reveals in the confessional that he has been observing how "tight" Alejandro and Tyler are, the three having spent a long period of time together on the plane. He also confirms that their alliance against Noah in the previous episode was successful, adding that he's afraid he will be next. At the start of the episode, having witnessed Duncan and Gwen kissing previously, animosity rises between Tyler and Duncan, which does not go unnoticed by Alejandro. Throughout the episode, he becomes obsessed with finding out what is going on between them. He briefly contemplates the possibility that Tyler and Gwen kissed, but with holds himself from jumping to conclusions. He vows to discover the source of the tension and use it his advantage. In the challenge, Alejandro is originally set to compete alongside Owen, but Tyler pleads with Alejandro to let him take his place. He agrees on the condition that Tyler would owe him a favor. Later on, Alejandro makes Tyler fulfill his end of the bargain by forcing him to spill his knowledge about Duncan kissing Gwen. The Ex-Files At the start of the episode, Alejandro manipulates a heartbroken Courtney into flirting with Tyler to make Duncan jealous. However, Tyler proves troublesome as he remains loyal to Lindsay. Alejandro later snidely praises him for succeeding with Courtney, much to Tyler's annoyance. At Area 51, Alejandro and Duncan walk through a gate in the electric fence without informing Tyler, who chose to scale it to save Owen, and is suffering from his decision. After Tyler discovers the room where Owen is being held captive, he attempts to break into it and rescue his comrade. Alejandro, who despises Owen, tries to coax him away from the room, citing that they have yet to find an artifact. Tyler ignores his requests and continues pounding on the door to no avail. However, the vibrations from Tyler's strikes cause an alien artifact to fall from above. It hits Tyler on the head and into Alejandro hands, but he drops it when it begins to hum and glow. Two aliens then materialize from the artifact, which latch onto the boys' faces and electrocute them repeatedly. Duncan arrives and frees them both after making an agreement with Alejandro to spare himself from elimination. They all capture the remaining alien and prepare to bring it back to Chris. On the way there, Tyler's clumsiness leads him to trip over and crush the box, destroying the alien inside of it. This misfortune costs the team the win, and Alejandro's patience with Tyler. He goes and breaks his previous promise to Tyler, and votes him off with the help from Duncan. Hawaiian Style When Bridgette asks all of the eliminated contestants which of them hadbeen eliminated by Alejandro, Tyler raises his hand, along with almost everyone else, indicating he may have finally become aware of Alejandro's true nature. However, he still sides with Alejandro over Cody and Heather. Hawaiian Punch Tyler still remains as one of Alejandro's supporters, and holds up an Alejandro flag. However, it is possible he does this due to Lindsay rooting for him. When the finalists are asked to select two helpers, Alejandro is quick to choose Tyler and Courtney, but Tyler is unable to participate in the challenge to getting knocked unconscious by a golf ball earlier, so Alejandro decides to pick Lindsay instead, not seeming very worried about Tyler's condition. During the final challenge, after Tyler has awoken, he goes against Alejandro by cheering for Heather. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances